Desoriente Memoire
by Yume Anzaki
Summary: What if you had amnesia? Who would be there for you? What would they tell you? Would you believe them? Sorry if it's OOC
1. Chapter 1

Desoriente Memoire

Desoriente Memoire

Chapter One

My name is Kahoko Hino, 20 years old and I am a secretary. My boss is Mr. Ryotaro Tsuchiura and yes, I do have a boyfriend and he is Kazuki Hahara and he is a world renowned musician.

My life is pretty boring but hey that's how God planned it to be… But this part if my life is rather interesting… I hope you find it interesting as well…


	2. Chapter 2

Desoriente Memoire

Desoriente Memoire

Chapter two

The scarlet haired girl waited for a cab so she could go home.

Today was another boring day, the same routines and nothing has or will ever change.

Well, that was what she thought…

As she stood there, the silence was interrupted by loud screams and honks of cars… She searched for the cause of the commotion and there was the answer heading directly towards her…

A truck has lost its breaks and was out of control; she stared at it as it sped towards her.

She couldn't move she was frozen in the spot, she couldn't even hear the screams and shouts of the people…

And soon she blacked out, and he last words she heard was

"Hino! Get out of the way!"

The people who saw the incident circled her, and her boss who saw it as well called for an ambulance and the police and in a short while were there including the media…

When Hino opened her eyes, all she could see was the white ceiling and walls…

She could feel a sharp pain in her head; she stared at her arms and felt her face and she saw and felt bruises…

And her arm in a cast… She was in pain yet she doesn't know what caused it…

"Hino! You're awake!" Ryotaro said as he walked in.

She stared at him, as if he was crazy…

"Who is Hino? Am I Hino? Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" she asked as she looked around the room and at him in confusion.

He smiled this was his chance, he has loved Hino secretly for a long time now and this is chance to claim her as his but…

-- -What would Ryotaro do? What will he tell her? Will he tell her the truth or something else??

I'm sorry it's short but I promise the other chapters would be longer…

Sorry for the wrong spelling and grammar…

And sorry if they're OC I'm not that familiar with the attitudes of the characters..


	3. Chapter 3

Desoriente Memoire

Desoriente Memoire

Chapter three

(RYOTARO'S POV)

I smiled at her…

I didn't care what the consequences were…

I have Hino… And that what matters…

"Yes, you are Hino, Kahoko Hino… The most important woman in my life" I said as I smiled at her

"Kahoko Hino, and you are?" she asked me

"I'm Ryotaro Tsuchiura, I'm your boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?? What is that??"

I chuckled, as she blinked at me…

"A boyfriend, is someone who loves you, takes care of you, and always want you safe" I said trying to explain to her as simple as possible

"That sounds more like a mother"

"Well, a boyfriend has no blood relationship with you" I said as she nodded

I thought she finally believed me… But…

"I don't remember a lot of things but… Are you sure you're my boyfriend??"

Crap, this was not going to work…

"I remember someone else… But… Who is it??" she screamed as she clutched her head with one hand…

"What's wrong?! I'd get a doctor!"

In a few minutes the doctor came in and gave her something to calm down and fall asleep…

"That is normal, amnesia victims usually experience terrible head aches and sometimes it hurt so much they could not perform tasks" he said as he left…

That was one problem solved, next is how I would make Hino believe me that I am her boyfriend… This is going to be very hard…

(END POV)

(HINO'S POV)

I woke up… and the first person I saw was Ryotaro… My boyfriend??

"Are you sure you are my boyfriend??" I asked

I suddenly saw sadness in his eyes… He was hurt…

"Why won't you believe me?! Why would I spend most of my time with you if you weren't important to me?! Have you seen anyone else come visit you?!" he said, as tears slowly poured down from his eyes…

"Ryotaro, I'm sorry but I'm not sure… I'm sorry… Give me sometime… Please…"

He nodded as he wiped the tears away…

He smiled at me…

"So, how exactly did I end up in here?" I asked him

"Well," he said "We work at the same company, and we were about to go home… We were waiting for a cab when I remembered I left some files in the office, so I went back and you stayed outside to wait… When I came back… a truck was heading towards you and I was too far to push you away and I couldn't anything but to call the police and the hospital"

"Truck?" I whispered to myself.

"Love, it's light you should get some sleep… I'd come back tomorrow morning… Good night" he said as he kissed my forehead and left…

I stared at his retreating back… Something was wrong… As if all the things he said were lies… But I don't know… Maybe a good night sleep would clear my mind…

I covered myself with the blanket and drifted off into the land of dreams… Hoping that tomorrow would be les confusing…

(END POV)

Would Hino believe Ryotaro or not? Should ryotaro continue with his plan or creat a new one… Find out on the next chapter of Desoriente Memoire…

Sorry for the mistakes…


	4. Chapter 4

So I am back, since… I really don't know why…Here is the continuation… Sorry it took so loooooooong…

Ryotaro drove around the town, trying to think of ways to make Hino believe him. This is the opportunity of a life time and he wasn't going to let it pass. Hino will be his.

He stopped in front of a convenience store to buy some fruits and chocolates for Hino. He randomly picked up fruits and brands of chocolates as his mind drifted to his plans. But his thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped his shoulder.

As he turned to snap at the person who disturbed him, there stood infront of him Kazuki Hihara, Hino's real boyfriend.

"Long time no see." Kazuki said.

'Oh, fuck' Ryotaro thought, as he smiled at Kauki "Hey! When did you get here?"

"Just arrived," Kazuki replied "I was going to Hino and was planning to take her somewhere for a few weeks vacation."

This was bad, with Kazuki coming back, all of Ryotaro's plans would be ruined, he needed an excuse so that Kazuki won't look for Hino.

"Ooooh, wrong timing, she was one of the chosen employees to go to US, for training and it'd take 3 weeks and I don't think a man like you would have much time to wait for her." Ryotaro said

"Oh, no… It is okay… I'm staying for good well tell me as soon as possible when they'd come back" Kazuki said getting ready to leave.

"Sure will" with that Ryotaro ran to his car and drove to the hospital.

When he got there the nurse was just leaving.

"Miss, when can Hino, leave?" He asked

"Oh, tomorrow sir, the doctors just want to check on hr one last time"

"Thank you" Ryotaro walked towards Hino

"Hey, sweetheart, they said you can go out tomorrow" Ryotaro said as he kissed Hino's forehead.

"Really?!" Hino smiled.

"How bout we go somewhere for a couple of weeks?" Ryotaro suggested

"Where??" Hino looked at him innocently

"Anywhere you like"

(NEXT DAY)

That morning, Ryotaro and Hino left and went directly to the airport to go to Paris.

(LET'S NOW GO TO KAZUKI)

He woke up with his cell phone ringing. He saw it was Hino's mother.

"Hello?" he said

"Kazuki! HINO, she got into an accident!! Go visit her please!! You're the only one who can bring back her memories!!"

Kazuki ran to his bathroom, got dressed and drove to the hospital. He almost broke the hospital's counter and almost made the nurse cry. They calmed him down by saying that Hino was but… it didn't last long for after they told him that she was gone.

He ran out of the hospital and drove to where he thought she might go… But he didn't find her.

What would happen to Kazuki and Hino now? Will they see each other again or would Hino forever belong to Ryotaro??


	5. Chapter 5

**Desoriente Memoire**

**Yes I do live! Yes I am alive! Yes I am human and still breathing… I don't know if you are happy or not… I really don't care xD I LIVE! LOLN! XD**

**Oh my gosh… I am so hyper~ hyper hyper… *bounce bounce bounce* bwahahaha! A new friend, whom I just met a few days ago, who turns out was reading my fic reminded me I had an account… So he asked me to make a fic for him… In a field I never tried writing in… CARTOONS~ since I am going to write a fic might as well continue what was started.**

**Yes I will tell you again… Characters here are OC! On with the story**

**(HINO's POV) **

**Hino's Diary entry # 1**

**I look out and stare as we pass by the clouds, we were so high up and seeing birds fly pass us makes me smile for no reason. I clutch my hand bag as I feel a little turbulence. I take out the notebook the doctor gave to me, she told me that I should write a journal. Take note of the things I feel and to note down the dreams I have she said it may help me in recalling my memories. I take out my pen and stare at a blank page. **

**A few moments later I feel Ryotaro's head fall unto my shoulder, his angelic sleeping face a sight to behold, the silent hum of the plane's engine, the sweet gentle music currently playing in my player and the blank boring page staring back at me some how made me sleepy. My head was slowly resting on Ryotaro's head, he felt it and woke up and let me rest my head unto his shoulder and we both drifted into sleep.**

**As I close my eyes, I wished that I may dream and have some proof that Ryotaro is truly the one I choose to love and I may shake of this uneasy feeling. But as I let myself get fully taken over by sleep it was not Ryotaro whom I saw but a green haired guy, his back was turned to me.**

**He had this aura of joy that surrounds him, and as I walked closer to him the uneasiness went away every step I take towards him, but as he was about to turn to me he disappeared. I thought that the feeling would go away as I stood there alone in the white blank emptiness of my own imagination.**

**Pretty soon I heard this soft sweet voice, he was calling my name and followed by his laughter. Some may be scared but I felt safe as I heard him calling me, I looked around hoping to find the source of the voice but I was alone, yet I knew he was there.**

**The white walls became blurry ad soon the scenery changed, I knew where it was… It was the local park back home, there I heard the voice again. It was from the green haired guy he waving at me and calling out my name "Hino over I found the perfect spot!" he shouted as he waved he was too far for me to see his face, as I ran to him a few kids came up to him and asked him to play they tackled him down and I could hear they were having fun. I wanted to join the fun but when I got there they were gone, as I stood at that spot I look around, no one was there. I was alone yet again.**

**I felt tears falling from my eyes, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to hear his voice, I fell to my knees as the tears continued to flow… Why was I crying? I didn't know him! Yet, he is the one I feel safest with. **

**I needed to know who he is, is he part of my forgotten past. How I wished he was!**

**So I end it here, hoping this would help me. **

**Love Hino 3**

**(END OF DIARY ENTRY)**

**I closed the book and placed it in my bag as I hear Ryotaro knock. "Hino, sweetheart? Are you ready? You need to buy some new clothes" he said.**

"**Coming!" I replied as I ran out the door still wondering why didn't Ryotaro just take me to get clothes from my home, well who knows.**

**YES IT IS SHORT…. STILL THINKING OF WHAT TO WRITE NEXT… **


End file.
